Dream Concert 'Super Show 7' in Indonesia
by uixalmt
Summary: ff kilat (2 jam) untuk merayakan 11 tahun debut Super Junior


This ff is dedicated

To the worlds biggest idol

Super Junior

My man, My hero

Sejarah akan kembali terulang setelah tiga tahun penantian di tempat yang sama. Mei 2017, convention Exhibition-BSD City. Super Junior kembali ke Negara di ujung tenggara Asia untuk menyapa orang-orang yang telah 12 tahun menemani mereka-the ELF.

Sempat terjadi kekhawatiran bagi idol yang mempunyai sebutan The King of Hallyu itu. Ketakutan ditinggal para fans diumur debut mereka yang telah menginjak belasan tahun. Ditambah _come back_ mereka tanpa dua _main vocal_. Namun, hari ini, kekhawatiran itu menguar, menguap seiring dengan nyanyian koor dari para ELF yang sudah menunggu aksi panggung mereka.

 _High lamps_ memang masih dinyalakan terang. Tanda konser bertajuk 'Super Show 7' itu belum akan dimulai. Tapi antusiasme ELF benar-benar dapat diacungi jempol. Dimulai dari salah satu sudut penonton, menyuarakan lagu Only U, hingga seluruh ELF menyanyikan sepenggal baitnya bersama. Bait yang mewakili isi hati para Everlasting Friends. Mata mereka mulai berair mendengar dan melihat bagaimana mereka telah membangun kesetiaan dalam waktu yang lama.

Dihatiku hanya ada dirimu, di hatimu hanya ada diriku

Melihat bagaimana kita memiliki banyak kesamaan, kita jatuh cinta

Di bawah langit yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda, untuk sementara kita terpisahkan

Jangan lupakan saat ini dan ingatlah ini selamanya

.

Happy 11th Anniversary

.

"tiga dua satu" ucap salah satu staff dan diikuti seseorang menggerakkan beberapa poin dalam suatu alat. Perlahan, lampu-lampu yang awalnya menyala terang, mulai meredup hingga mati sepenuhnya. Seiring dengan itu, warna _sapphire blue_ dari _light_ para ELF menyala begitu terang dan teriakan muncul dari berbagai sudut menyambut konser yang segera dimulai.

Tak menunggu lama, setiap layar memperlihatkan gambar kobaran api yang membara. Dentuman suara bom dan juga tembakan yang saling bersahutan. Langit yang biasanya kelampun, malam itu berwarna merah pekat akibat kepulan api yang seolah sudah menjangkau langit.

VCR pertama dimulai. Dengan penggambaran perang yang sedang bergejolak. Segerombol namja berseragam tentara menenteng berbagai macam senjata api sedang bersembunyi di balik beberapa karung.

Leeteuk, sang pemimpin, sibuk berteriak mengkomando para anggotanya untuk tetap bertahan, menembak meski musuh di depan bukanlah musuh yang mudah. "Pion 1, terus tembak. Kita harus bertahan hingga pion 2 dan 3 menyelesaikan misinya"

Anggota poin 1, Siwon, Kangin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menjawab perintah ketua mereka dengan ucapan. Mata mereka yang terus mengarah pada corong senjata dan jari mereka yang terus menggerrakkan palatuk cukup sebagai jawaban.

Masih ada satu lagi anggota poin 1, dia sedang sibuk dengan granatnya di sisi tak jauh dari mereka. Satu-satunya anggota batelion mereka yang mempunyai badan gempal berisi. Shindong. Sedikit takut ketika melemparkan granat, tapi jangan remehkan tenaga lemparnya yang bisa sangat jauh.

Di seberang mereka, terdapat sebuah gedung bertingkat yang terlihat sangat kusam. Meskipun terlihat tak terawat, nyatanya gedung itu dijaga berpuluh-puluh orang berbadan tegap.

Di salah satu lantai gedung, dua orang berseragam hitam lengkap dengan penutup kepala sedang berjalan mengendap. Sesekali, ketika mereka bertemu penjaga yang memergoki mereka, tanpa segan mereka mengeluarkan kemampuan beladiri mereka. Ketika tiba di satu tempat yang sudah menjadi tujuan mereka, salah satu dari mereka menggangguk. Dengan hati-hati mereka melangkahkan diri mereka masuk. Hanya ruangan tenang dan gelap di depan mereka, merasa aman, mereka membuka penutup kepala mereka. Satu dari mereka adalah Sungmin dengan wajah tenangnya. Dan satunya adalah Yesung, dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah namun tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Yesung merutuki sang leader yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai bagian dari pion 2, sedangakan dirinya sendiri tak semahir Sungmin dalam membanting musuh.

Tugas mereka selanjutnya adalah mengacak-acak ruangan itu untuk mencari suatu berkas.

Di lantai teratas gedung, seorang yeoja dengan pakaian yang begitu menggoda sedang menuangkan wine ke seorang namja yang diketahui adalah memegang jabatan sebagai bos.

"mission complete" suara lirih terdengar dari anting yang dia gunakan. Seketika, yeoja, bukan, dia adalah seorang namja cantik-Heechul- itu menyungingkan satu sudut bibirnya. Dikeluarkannnya pistol yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dibalik roknya dan langsung mengarahkannya ke kepala si bos.

Heechul menyeringai, begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Yesung, serta Kangin, Siwon, Donghae, Eunyuk dan juga Leeteuk.

Dentuman keras mengiringi kemenangan mereka. Juga menandakan VCR pertama telah selesai. Panggung yang awalnya kosong, perlahan memperlihatkan anggota Super Junior dengan kostum tentara yang membuat mereka begitu gagah.

Lagu dengan beat keras dan serius yang berasal dari album terbaru mereka menjadi lagu pertama yang mereka nyanyikan. Lagu dengan irama yang mirip dengan lagu 'superman' mereka, membuat penampilan mereka sangat memukai. Ditambah dengan efek api serta lampu-lampu berwarna merah menyala. (bayangin ini pas lagu superman muncul di SS4)

.

Happy 11th anniversary

.

Konser terus berlanjut dengan kemegahan yang mereka bawakan. Tema konser 'manly' yang mereka usung benar-benar menggambarkan mereka yang sekarang. Begitu dewasa, namun tidak meninggalkan kesan manis mereka. Saat ini, semua anggota Super Junior sudah atau sedang menyelesaikan wajib militernya. Menandakan mereka sudah mencapai umur dewasa. Namun bukan hanya umur yang menyatakan kedewasaan mereka, tapi lebih dari bagaimana mereka telah mampu menyelesaikan masalah yang telah melanda mereka dengan pemikiran dan langkah yang dewasa. Mereka tidak lagi hanya berteriak, menggeram marah pada member lain yang melakukan kesalahan. Mereka saat ini lebih tenang, berpikir jernih bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah.

.

Happy 11th anniversary

.

Di awal konser, leeteuk mengungkapkan betapa sepinya konser kali ini tanpa adanya dua member termuda mereka –Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun-. Tapi Leeteuk berjanji, akan memberikan kejutan bagi para ELF yang selalu setia.

Hingga sebelum VCR terakhir ditayangkan, tanda-tanda kejutan itu sama sekali belum muncul.

Dalam VCR terakhir, diperlihatkan semua anggota dalam batelion (member super junior) terjepit dalam keadaan terkepung oleh musuh. Leeteuk, sang _leader_ , merasa gagal menjadi pemimpin. Dia kemudian berjalan maju mendekati para angota mafia dengan bos mereka yang masih duduk manis di singgasananya. "aku-"

BRAK

Ucapan Leeteuk terhenti karena suara pintu yang didobrak kasar. Dari cahaya yang sangat terang diluar, dilihatnya seorang namja muncul dengan tampilan begitu gagah. "aku kembali" ucapnya dalam bahasa China.

Seluruh anggota yang awalnya sudah menyerah pada hidup mereka, kembali bersemangat dengan datangnya bala bantuan. Dengan anggukan pasti, mereka mulai melawan para anggota mafia tersebut.

Teriakan dari para ELF terus menguar bahkan hingga VCR terakhir selesai. Teriakan mereka semakin menjadi, ketika musik dari lagu Knock Out a.k,a TWINS terdengar begitu berdetak. Panggung sepenuhnya tersorot pada satu sudut, yakni di tengah panggung. Seseorang berwajah China-Hangeng- menyanyikan lirik awal yang sebenarnya bagian Siwon dilanjutkan dengan dirinya yang menyanyikan bagiannya sendiri pada lagu itu. Sorot lampu beralih pada sudut lain, Sungmin yang menyanyikan bagiannya, dilanjutkan dengan Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Ryewook dan pada akhirnya panggung kembali terang dengan dentuman lagu TWINS yang mencapai reff. (dengar lagunya dan akan paham urutan bernyanyinya)

Lagu yang menjadi awal perjalanan mereka, menjadi lagu akhir yang mereka nyanyikan dalam Super Show World Tour di Indonesia. Janji mereka untuk kembali satu panggung telah berhasil mereka penuhi. Menjadi kejutan yang tak pernah terlupakan untuk penggemar mereka yang selalu setia pada fandom. Konser yang tak pernah terlupakan.

"kita berjanji akan kembali ke formasi lengkap pada tahun 2019. Hingga saat itu tiba, kalian akan berjanji akan tetap bersama kami kan?" leeteuk menyeruakan suaranya di akhir.

ELF kembali satu suara menyuarakan kesanggupan mereka. Mereka sudah bertahan selama belasan tahun berdiri pada fandom ini, maka satu dua tahun lagi bukanlah masalah bagi mereka. Karena bagi mereka, _sapphire blue_ akan selalu dan selamanya menjadi warna favorit mereka

.

Tbc ke konser sebenarnya.

.

Entahlah apa ini. Aku tiba-tiba excited banget buat ff ketika dunia maya rame hastag Happy11th anniversary. Ff ini dibuat selama dua jam tanpa proses editing. Sebenernya masih ada beberapa adegan yang mau aku masukin, misal adegan Eunhyuk yang menagih janjinya untuk memamerkan rambut panjangnya kembali berasama para ELF dan sebagainya. Tapi karena dikejar waktu, dikejar kegiatan real ku, alhasil hanya ff kacangan ini yang bisa jadi adiah.

Cuma imajinasi terbatasku tentang SS7. Karena jujur, aku belum nonton super show sama sekali. Dulu, aku hidup dengan sepenuhnya biasa dari orang tua, tidak mungkin aku minta uang untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Besok, jika ss7 ada di Indonesia, aku berjanji, dengan uangku sendiri, aku akan berada di barisan terdepan para ELF!

Oiya, beberapa kejadian ff di atas juga diambil dari konser-konser yang sudah digelar. Lupa konser apa saja, aku ngga hafal konser-konser yang sudah mereka gelar apa saja. Terang saja, mereka sudah menggelar konser ratusan kali.

Oya, sebenernya pertemuan antara pihak super junior dan Hangeng sudah terjadi guna merencanakan kejutan munculnya Hangeng di Super Camp, tapi karena beberapa alasan harapan ini belum bisa terlaksana.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kesetiaan kalian sebagai ELF

Super Junior – The Last Man Standing-


End file.
